Multicolored Guinea Pigs
by NeoNails
Summary: Zach loved to talk, and loved to ask questions. Magenta was his girlfriend, so she had to listen to most of it. But there was this one question he could just... never... stop... asking... Magenta/Zach.


This is the third drabble of mine that focuses on one of the Sky High girls. This one, as you will quickly learn, is about Magenta. The first, _What Would Two-Face Do?_, centered on Gwen, and the second, _Age is Relative_, is from the point of view of self-titled Jenny Frost/Freezer Girl.

And, like Gwen and Jenny, I don't think there are enough fics out here that center around Magenta. Oh, sure, there are plenty that involve Magenta/Zach pairing as an afterthought, y'know, after they're done broadcasting their newfound relationship with Warren. Or Lash.

Anyway... On to the real writing.

4

For anyone that knows her- hell, even if you've only talked to her for a few minutes- knows that Magenta isn't a very big talker. The only person she _really_ talks to is her best friend, Layla. Everyone else only has to listen to her patented sarcasm and biting wit.

Zach, on the other hand, talks a lot. Probably too much. But he's cute, in that goofy, klutzy kind of way, so people can usually ignore his overly garrulous nature simply because he's such a nice guy.

No one was surprised in Sky High when Layla and Will finally started dating. However, no one could figure out Magenta and Zach. Once Homecoming had calmed down, they'd danced together- and stayed together the rest of the night. When everyone came back on Monday, there was a brand new rumor circulating around the high school: Magenta and Zach were a _couple_.

Naturally, no one believed the rumor, with the obvious exception of the couple themselves. Zach most certainly _was_ dating Magenta, and he was _more_ than happy to inform everyone he saw. The poor guy had a crush on her for over a month- his excitement was understandable.

Magenta was quieter with her enthusiasm. She liked Zach, but felt no compunction to tell every single person she spoke to about her relationship. She wasn't the type of girl that kept her day-to-day life like an open book for all to see.

This also applied to her actual relationship as well. She wasn't a share your emotions with everyone, Oprah book-of-the-month, bleeding heart type. In fact, she thought talking about her emotions was a complete waste of her time.

That being said, she did want her relationship with Zach to last past the first few weeks. That meant she was going to have to try to be social. She didn't particularly relish being "social,' but, with some practice, she was able to tone down the sarcasm and the sneers, and listen when Zach got into one of his rambling moods.

Magenta even taught herself to answer some of Zach's bizarre and random questions with a straight face and, amazingly, no derision. It was tricky, because some of his questions were just out there.

His new favorite involved her hair. He liked it best when she wore it up, in two messy buns on either side of her head, but, alternately, he was always complaining she never wore it down often enough.

That wasn't his question. His question was about the _color_ of her hair.

In the sixth grade, she convinced her mom to let her get dark brown and black highlights to make her hair look less aggressively _brown_. By the eighth grade, she had developed her powers and a new sense of style, and in addition to keeping up with the old brown and black highlights, added magenta and purple highlights to her wavy hair. Her mom definitely didn't like the new colors, but her daughter had no intention of letting them grow out.

Zach was actually fascinated with the fact that those same highlights stayed on her hamster fur when she shape-shifted. She didn't have the slightest clue as to _why_ he was so fascinated, but he wanted to know the answer all the same.

"Come on, Mage," he whined. "Didn't you ever wonder why you have magenta streaks in your fur? Are they there because you dye your hair that color, or because purple is your favorite color?"

Every time he asked this question (and he asked it pretty often, whenever he ran out of steam with any of his other never-ending topics), Magenta sighed internally. "I don't know," she would reply. "My hair already had purple and magenta streaks in it when I developed my powers."

"Aren't you curious if your hamster fur changes with you hair color?" he asked, as he always did.

After a lot of similar conversations where he asked the same thing, Magenta finally was able to admit to herself that she _was_ a little curious. And, finally, she broke down and decided to test out his theory.

That was why, on one drizzly Sunday afternoon, Magenta showed up on Zach's doorstop, and when he opened up the door, she pulled off her hat and displayed her new hair color.

Peroxide blonde hamsters really were adorable.

4

This is longer than my other drabbles, but every bit as cute (in my opinion). Of every single one of the canon couples, Magenta and Zach have to be my favorite, simply because they have such opposite and conflicting personalities. And I've always been a big fan of 'opposites attract.'


End file.
